Forum:So, who's gonna go through all the songs?
Renard just put the MGD3 songlist on YouTube (find it under his YouTube Profile 'nsrrenard' or search MGD3 song list). Who's gonna go through every song, putting it on the wiki? :p B3link 09:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * We should all take one channel. I take IDM. --Flamey Boy 02:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) * I'll take the MGD3 Productions folder. --ToyoWolf 12:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT: For songs that you can't quite see the titles to, like INSANE songs, try adding "&fmt=18" to the end of the video's URL. It will force High-Quality and should make it a bit easier to see. I haven't tested it with these videos yet, but it's made other videos seem a bit crisper. :) --ToyoWolf 12:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT²: It does make the video all-around crisper, but I still couldn't figure out what that one "C" INSANE song was, right before Dash Hopes II. --ToyoWolf 12:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT³ (Hello World): Okay, I filled it up to "F " for MGD 3 Productions - I have to go right now, sadly, but I'll try to fill in the rest when I get back! --ToyoWolf 13:51, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *I finished the Hiphop folder (using the bare minimum), I also got the 200th article. --B3link 16:47, 18 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I finished the Chiptunes folder. Also, the song starting with C with Insane was Contact by Renard - I made the page for you and fixed the table. --B3link 10:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) * Ack, I completely forgot x_X I'll resume the MGD3 Productions folder right away! --ToyoWolf 20:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT: *Phew* I'm done! I think...I may take something a bit shorter this time, like the Remixes. xD --ToyoWolf 04:53, 20 August 2008 (UTC) * Hey guys. I saw the progression of this page and saw that it is doing so well for this wiki! So now I'm currently making a article with all of the songs from MGD3 into one tidy and organized chart. Having Songs placed in different song Folders. If you don't know about this article. Then please check. This: I made this article so people can find songs better and stuff. I really hope I did not dupe you guys! :( PediaMedic 00:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot, B3link mentioned this before me. Sorry! I think you said something wrong. The table was made by me. I apologize for any inconvenience around here! * Right. Doesn't matter, we're all combined into one when you're browsing the wiki. :p --B3link 16:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) This may sound random (excuse me), but wouldn't it be a little better to note the EX songs, such as I Love You Baby (abusive relations), Broken Starlight, etc. WOAAAAHHHH! I just noticed. For at least some EXTREMELY long time, absolutely noboby had edited this wiki whatsoever except for me. There has to be some problem here, this wiki isn't even managed anymore. (Is it?) --Red Waffles 3:52, 24 April 2011 (UTC)